clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mix 'N Match Figures
Jakks Pacific designed a series of 2 inch "Mix and Match" figures based on Club Penguin. Each pack comes with 2 figures (with the exception of Famous Penguins and certain other figures), a coin with a code, and an accessory. An Igloo Playset was also designed for the figures. It includes a blue penguin figure, a puffle, a cannon (and ball), and various furniture. Each figure has a body, head and bottom that snap on and off. Interestingly, feet can be connected with heads without a body, as well as many similar cases. Each set costs $6.00 in America, except for the igloo set, which is $30.00 If you unlock 5 toys in a row, you can access the secret page in the Treasure Book, with 4 unlockable items. Current Sets *Rare Chase Item of that series Series 1 (released on October 24, 2008, Comes with one coin code) *'Pirate' * **Rockhopper (No Mix-N-Match), Red Puffle (Yarr), Boat, Treasure Chest *'Water' **Scuba Diver, Buoy, Mermaid, oxygen tank *'Halloween' **Frankenpenguin, Trick or Treat Basket, Bumble Bee *'Super Hero' **Shadow Guy, Switchbox 3000, Yellow Reporter Penguin ("Mild Mannered Reporter" on the box) *'Space' **Alien, Chair, Astronaut Series 2 (released in March 2009, most packs each come with one coin code) *'Band Member Party Pack' ** DJ Penguin, DJ Board, Speakers, Microphone Purple Lava Lamp *'Gadget' * ** Gary the Gadget Guy (No Mix-N-Match), Robot, Disguise Kit *'Agent' ** Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Jet Pack *'Egyptian' ** Pharaoh, Mummy, Golden Puffle *'Snow' ** Pajama Penguin, Snowboarder Penguin, Tobaggon, Sleeping Cap Series 3 (released in June 2009, each pack comes with one coin code) *'Musical' **Marching Band Penguin, Cheerleader, Music Stand *'Mexican' **Sombrero Penguin, Headdress Fiesta Penguin, Pin~ata *'12th Fish' **Bard, Fish Penguin, Doorway *'Newspaper' * **Aunt Arctic, table, newspaper, globe *'West' **Cowboy Penguin, Leprachun Penguin, pot of gold Series 4 *'Halloween Pt. 1' **Rad Scientist, Faery, lantern *'Halloween Pt. 2' **Bumblebee, Frankenpenguin, Pumpkin Basket *'Camping' **Camper, Fisherman, Flashlight, Backpack *'Swimming' **Lifeguard, Snorkeler, Green inflatable Ducky *'Suspects At Large!' **Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Klutzy, Electron-o-magnet 3000 blueprints, ice berg Series 5 *'Snow' **Pajama Bunny slipper girl, Snowboarer, Tobbogan, Sleeping Cap *'Knights or Ninjas' **Knight, ninja, orange knight shield *'Sensei' **Sensei with Arch (has element tiles glued to it.), potion, pillow, gong, gong stick *'Superhero Pt. 2' **Gamma Gal, Squidzoid, Cityscape type background. Note: Cape can come off and can be additional *'Rocking plays' **Rocker, Ruby, guitar Series 6 *'Medieval Times' **Court Jester, King, King chair *'Penguins At Work' **Construction Worker, Firefighter, Drill *'On the ice' **Figure skater, Hockey player, Hockey net *'On the sea' **Surfer, Viking, Surfboard (penguins can stand on it) *'Hit the Dance floor' **Cadence, boombox, dance mat Series 7 *'Making the tunes' **Band member, DJ Turn Tables, Purple lava Lamp and Microphone *'Baseball' **Red Team Baseball player, Referee, Popcorn Machine *'Season Holidays' **Shamrock Dress, Chocolate bunny costume, Pot O' Gold *'Golden Puffle' **Boris, King Ra-Ra (or pharoh and mummy)(Headpiece is removable) Golden Puffle *'Rockhopper' **Rockhopper, Life boat, Treasure chest, Yarr Series 8 *'Ninjas or Rangers' **Ninja, Ranger, Blue Jitsu mat *'At the prom' **Prom dress girl, Tuxedo dude, Velvet Rope, Red Carpet *'EPF' **Jet Pack Guy (Or Secret Agent as the Case may be) Rookie, Jet Pack *'Suspects At Large' **Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Klutzy, Ice berg and Electromagnet 3000 blueprints *'Sensei' **Sensei with Archway (Card Jitsu words on it), potion, gong, gongstick, pillow *'Medieval Dragons' **Blue Dragon, Arch, Mound of gold, Blue Crystal Series 9 *'Underwater' **Mermaid, Scuba Diver, Green Buoy *'Gadget' **Gary, Test Robot, Disguise Kit *'Superhero' **Shadow Guy, Reporter, Switchbox 3000 *'Space' **Captain, Alien, Chair *'Wizard and Pricess' **Blizzard Wizard, Princess Playsets *''Series 1'' **'Igloo Playset' ***Cannon, Igloo, Blue Penguin, Blue Puffle, Basketball hoop, sticker sheet, instructions, toy code (unlocks 4 items) Note: Uses 2 AA batteries, not included *''Series 3'' **'Snow Trekker Playset' ***Snow Trekker Wind-Up Toy, Sails, Buoys, Gary the Gadget Guy from series 2 (No Mix-N-Match), toy code (unlocks 3 items) *''Series 3'' **'UFO Playset' ***Space Ship Wind-Up Toy, Space Ship top, Alien from series 1, toy code (unlocks 3 items) *''Series 6'' **'Aqua Grabber' ***Aqua Grabber, Treasure chest, clam, Scuba Diver from Series 1 (with air tanks), toy code (unlocks 3 items) Note: This is not a pull back vehicle due to the fact if you press a button on the back a claw will drop out and can grab the treasure. *''Series 6'' **''' Herbert's Drill''' ***Herbert's Drill, Klutzy's Red Wagon, Herbert (sitting version), Klutzy from series 4 and 8, toy code (unlocks 3 items; special action: When pulled back and let go of, while it drives, the drill spins) *''Series 9'' **'Air Hockey' ***Air Hockey Table, Bleachers, scoreboard, 2 exclusive hockey player figures and stands, 2 additional stands (for other figures), Referee figure from series 7, hockey puck, toy code (unlocks 4 items) Series 11 ***Puffle World House Red- Comes With red [Puffle red house,5 bowling pins, and a cannon, with 1 coin that can unlock 3 items,and a booklet. ***Puffle world house Green-comes with green puffle, Launch Pad and coin with 3 unlockables, and a mini booklet with stickers. ***Puffle world house black-comes with Black Puffle, Skateboard,Black House,A mini booklet, and a coin that can unlock 3 items. Trivia *There were some rumors of a "HQ Playset" with Aunt Arctic, however it was never released. *Series 8 Mix and match were released on about July 1, 2010. * In UK Argos Catalouges, they have pictures of an unreleased series, including the Ringmaster and even EPF agent Alpha! Gallery Image:FigurePack.JPG|Two Figures and an Accessory. Image:IglooPlaysetBox.JPG|Igloo Playset Box Image:IglooPlaysetInside.JPG|Igloo Playset Contents Image:Mix for wiki.png|Mix and match figures. Quiz Award Picture.jpg|Two mix and mach figures Category:Misc. Merchandise Category:Club Penguin